


You promised

by 1_1SnailXD



Series: Oneshot Wonders [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Car Accident, Drowning, M/M, death/near death, hit and run, main character injury, remus mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_1SnailXD/pseuds/1_1SnailXD
Summary: Roman wakes up beneath a canopy of trees, with no memory of the accident that got him there.





	You promised

“ **Roman**?!”

_Is it possible for a voice to sound both close and distant at once? Is it that the voice is close, but I am slipping away?_

“ **Roman?! … Can you hear me?!** ”

_That sounded closer. Who is calling me? Why are they calling me?_

_Everything hurts. Why does every thing hurt?_

“ **Roman?! … Virgil?!** ”

Reality dawned on Roman so fast he forgot how to breath.

The yelling. The running. The rain. The engine. The screams. The pain.

Eyes flying open and taking in the dark, forest canopy above, Roman found his breath again; fast and painful.

_Where is Virgil? Did I save them? Are the voices calling, here to help? Who are they and why do they sound so familiar?_

“ROMAN!”

_That voice is definitely close. But it is a different voice again._

“Roman? Hey, can you here me?”

He blinked up at the dripping wet figure over him; their eyes shining specs in the darkness of their hood.

“Virgil?” M _y voice sounds horrible._

Roman sat up, his body aching all over as he moved and carefully cleared his throat without disrupting his chest too much. He could feel his hair sticking to a cut on his forehead, but the pain he felt wasn’t specific. It didn’t make any sense, but he couldn’t question it further as Virgil carefully wrapped their arms around him.

“Shit, Princey, I thought I lost you.”

“Can’t lose me that easily, Nightmare.” _Why is he so wet?_ “What happened?”

“You don’t remember?” Virgil leaned back and inspected the confused look on his partners face as they shook their head.

“I remember little things, like fighting with those idiots at the cinema…and running when Remus started throwing punches.”

“Your bother has a serious lack impulse control.”

Roman gave a pained laugh, “Yeah. He sure does.”

“Must be a family trait.”

“I won’t argue with that.”

“ **Roman!? Virgil?!** ”

_There are still voices calling for us._

“We should get moving. Can you walk?”

_Can I walk? I’m not a baby._

Virgil was standing and extending his hand out, which Roman gladly took and used to stand. Every inch of him hurt, but he could stand without issue.

_I bet I am going to look like a work of art with the bruises that are sure to be covering my body._

Holding hands, the pair walked on a diagonal to make their way up the slippery embankment.

_Why is his hand so wet? It’s not even raining anymore._

Roman’s head exploded with pain and he dropped Virgil’s hand as he steadied himself against a tree. Memories slipped in between the cracks in the wall of pain. Running along the road with Virgil when the car lights came up from behind them. Roman yelling for Virgil to not turn back; but they did and he saw their terrified face in the car light.

“Roman?” Virgil pleaded, “Talk to me, please. What is going on?”

The pain subsided back to its dull ache and Roman could open his eyes again. “I think I hit my head pretty hard. I was just remembering things.”

Virgil lifted their wet sleeve up and dabbed at Roman’s forehead. The coolness soothed the pain and he found himself leaning more into the touch.

_How is his sleeve so cold and wet?_

“Is that helping?”

“mmm. It is.”

“ **Roman!? Virgil?! Are you out here?** ”

“We need to keep moving.”

_He looks so scared. Just like he did before. What is going on?_

“I can keep going, but please, tell me what is going on.”

“We can talk once we’re safe, Ro. Trust me.”

They took hands again as they moved, Virgil slipping slightly in the mud and dirtying his dripping hoodie. The trees caught them when the ground gave way, and eventually the guardrail for the road came into view.

“ **Roman! Roman, can you hear me?.** ”

_Distant but close. How can that voice be distant and close._

“Who is that?”  
“Don’t worry about that right now. Just help me get up here. I’m not tall enough to reach a good handhold.”

A stony side was their last obstacle to reach the road. Roman dried his hands on his pants before reaching up the ledge; hands running along the rock to find a decent grip. As soon as his finger had a hold, he pushed with his legs and hauled himself up; sliding underneath the guardrail. His whole body screamed at the action, but he didn’t care. Hanging over the edge he held out his arm to help pull Virgil up.

“Thanks, Ro. I wouldn’t have made it on my own.”

The two embraced, Roman slowly rubbing the still soaking jacket of the one he held so dear.

“What on earth is this hoodie made of? It is still soaked and yet I am only damp and muddy.”

There was no answer and Virgil only held Roman tighter, beginning to sob.

“Virgil? What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want to lose you.”

“Lose me? Why would you lose me when I’m right here?”

“ **Roman, can you hear me? Squeeze my hands if you can hear me..**.”

_What are they talking about? I’m holding Virgil, how am I meant to squeeze their hands?_

Wet coughing pulled Roman from his thoughts and he pushed Virgil back to find water was running down his face as if it was raining inside his hood.

“Wha-”

Head exploding in pain again, Roman crumbled to his knees and pressed his hands against his temples in a foolish attempt to stop the pain and memories. The sound of car tires screeching. The feeling of hard metal knocking into him just before the start of the guardrail; sliding down the muddy embankment until his head collided with a tree.

_I was hit by a car. I was hit by a car. Virgil… Was Virgil?_

“I was hit by a car.” Virgil was kneeling in front of him, nodding as the water still streamed down his face. “What about you? Virgil, what happened to you?”

“They hit me too.” His voice was only a whisper and followed by coughing and spitting of water. “I slid to the bottom. I-I-I h-i-i-i-t m-mm-mm-my head.”

_I don’t understand._

“ **We’re going to get you out now. It’s going to be okay, Roman. You’re going to be okay.** ”

_This doesn’t make sense._

Roman looked around and the landscape shifted. The road that they had been sitting on was full of emergency vehicles; flickering lights illuminating the area. Breath quickening, Roman closed his eyes as he became aware of the true reality around him.

******

Logan carefully navigated the slippery hillside to make his way down to where he had spotted Roman’s body. He hoped they were alive, but their lack of response wasn’t filling him with hope. Finally reaching the still form, he was thankful to see the slow rise and fall of their chest. Roman was still alive. Crouching beside him, careful not to slide himself, Logan grabbed onto the boys hand.

“Roman, can you hear me? Squeeze my hands if you can hear me….” Logan felt the slightest movement in the boys hand and a hint of relief hit his chest. “It’s okay, Roman. Help is on the way.”

The relief was short lived though. He had found Roman, but as he cast his eyes into the darkness, there wasn’t a trace of his son Virgil.

******

“Virgil?” Roman’s voice was as shaky as his body, and he swivelled his head around in confusion. “What is going on?”

“Please, don’t leave me. Don’t leave me, Roman.” Virgil grabbed Roman’s hands and they locked eyes. “I don’t want to be alone. Please stay with me.”

“Am I… dead?” The question came out as a whisper, and he really didn’t want to know the answer.

“ **You are going to be fine, Roman.** ”

Roman stood and turned to see his body on a stretcher being loaded into an ambulance; Logan was holding his hand.

_I can feel it._

*******

“Sir, we need to take him to the hospital. You can’t ride if you aren’t family.”

“Okay” Logan turned back to Roman, not wanting to go until he had provided assurance to the boy. “I need to go. We are going to find Virgil. Your Father is already at the hospital with Remus and I will meet you there later. I promise. Stay strong for us, okay.”

******

_They don’t know where Virgil is._

“Virgil, where are you?” the boy remained quiet. “Where is your body? Why haven’t they found you? Why is your Dad with me?”

Virgil coughed, water flowing from his mouth as he did so. “They can’t save me, Roman.”

Bending down, Roman pulled Virgil to his feet; desperation in his eyes. “Don’t say that. Please, don’t say that now.”

“It’s the truth, Roman. They’ll never find me in time. I’m dead and you can’t fix that.”

“No. I wont accept that.”

“But, you can stay with me if you want. We can still be together. You and me. Forever.”

The background faded slightly and Roman saw Virgil in a vibrant hoodie. Not a scratch or trace of water on him. Pain faded. Vision clear. Virgil held out his hand.

“Please…Come with me, Ro.”

Hand slowly reaching out, Roman was just about to take it when the sound of Patton’s voice brought reality back into focus.

*******

“Logan!” Patton pushed past the police officers that tried to block him, heading straight to Logan’s arms. “Did you find them? Did you find Virgil? Please, tell me you found him.”

Logan shook his head, “They are about to take Roman away. I… I couldn’t see him anywhere.”

“Virgil! VIRGIL!”

Logan grabbed Patton around his waist to hold him back and prevent him from running down the embankment. “There is a rescue team looking now, we can’t go down there!” He had to yell over Patton’s continued cries for their son.

“Let me GO! I NEED TO FIND HIM! VIRGIL! 

********

_I don’t want Virgil to be alone, but I can’t leave…. It would crush them if we did._

"You are going to live, Virgil.”

“Roman, no. I’m -”

“I believe that you will.” Roman turned to walk towards the ambulance.

“And if you are wrong?” He passed mid step. “Are you really going to leave me alone? You said you would never leave me. You promised.”

“A prince always keeps their promises.” The pain increased with every step Roman took towards his body, but he pushed through it. “I will see you on the other side. I love you, Virgil.”

“Don’t go. Plea-”

Virgil started coughing and Roman could hear the water pouring from their throat; but they refused to turn back. He needed to live. Dying now wouldn’t achieve anything.

**********

When Roman woke, he was in a hospital bed. Body numb from pain medication and mattress way more comfortable that he remembered the muddy ground being. His Father, Emile, was sleeping in a chair beside his bed; book long discarded on the floor.

“Well, well, well,” Roman cast his sleepy eyes over slightly, and saw his brother Remus standing by. “Look who decided to finally wake up.”

Emile stirred as Remus nudged him with his free arm, the other was secured with a sling.

“Remus? What- Roman!”

Tears slid from Roman’s eyes as his Father leaned in close and stroked the hair at the side of his face; a gesture he always did when his boys were unwell.

“V-r-g-l.” His throat was so dry, the name barely came out.

Emile smiled and brought a cup to his lips, “It’s ok, Roman. They found him. It’s going to be okay.”

_I kept my promise, Virgil. Just like I said I would._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I really hope you enjoyed it.  
> Feel free to pass on any feedback you have (as long as it is constructive).
> 
> Also, I’m on Tumblr.
> 
> I have a page for my art - @1-1snailxd-art (https://1-1snailxd-art.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And one just for fun - @snail-giggles (https://snail-giggles.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Feel free to check either of them out if you want.


End file.
